New Endings
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Youko is mated to Kagome but over the years he began to neglect her. Now demon males are trying kill him and woo Kagome hoping to gain her affections and be rid of the greatest thieves of the realms as they begin to target Kuronue also.
1. Chapter 1

SO I'm taking a new take on this story and mixing it all up a bit after having a long long break from typing and such. It would be cool if people made more youtube videos of Kagome with Kurama, Youko, Kuronue, Yusuke or even Sniper. Make a few more fanfics on those ones or even pictures. I don't have enough time to draw on the computer but I still draw with pen and paper. Just a hope I'm throwing out there! :-)

She stood behind him, half covered in the shadows as she listened in at the meeting. Her presence was ignored by him all the while, she slightly shook her head as she could barely recall the days that he would proudly have her standing right next to him like a proper mate. She thought over and over again, wondering where she could have gone wrong and no matter how many times she reflected or even asked another, there was never a conclusion.. she was thought to be the perfect mate and a prize at that!

Now days its like she must have lost her shine like an old toy that he forgot to polish and eventually forgot as it waited to be played with again or even lost she was a treasure that was once his greatest accomplishment and has selfishly kept even though he moved on to other treasures. That was it.. a treasure, he is a bandit after all, the greatest bandit in all the realms. She was warned of the possibility of this happening, and maybe even if he did decide to notice her, it would repeat all over again. She learned from past heartbreaks to not seek her love out when he sneaks away unless she wants to see the sins he commits. She heard the mention of taking a "break" from the meeting so she quietly slipped out and nearly bumped into a scout that seemed a bit concerned. She recognized him and recalled he lived in the most southern village of the territory.

"Whats wrong?" She questioned him and waited for reply patiently, hoping its something she can take care of to get out of the hideout for a while.

"Lady Kagome, there has been reports of a small invasion of demons in the southern territory. They have captured the children of the Head villagers." He was still slightly panting and had a sheen of sweat still perspiring on his forehead and down his neck. She guessed that he ran all the way through the gates and building to find them.

"I will take care of this right away then. Write a formal letter and leave it in my Master's study before you leave." She turned to a passing servant and requested they send someone to prepare a horse for her self and a few guards. She immediately went to her own personal room that just so happened to be located right next to the room he locks his more prized treasures that he had stolen.

She packed a bag of extra clothes and began to change into her warrior outfit. A fitted leather top and a skirt that had boy shorts attached, cut off gloves, the left barely past the wrist and the right reaching just past elbow, she also had leather wrapped around her calves hiding more weapons, her slippers also made leather to help her keep traction and get good footing, then a wide leather band around her left thigh that hides shurican, spikes and kunai. It may reveal a lot of skin but it also distracted the opposing forces from there initial goals. She wouldn't be hindered by getting caught up by branches and limbs and if need be she has a hooded green cape to hide her identity if need be.

Peering out her window and seeing that the horses are set for travel she immediately left with a few guards and not so much as a goodbye. The children including Shippo were out exploring the world or away training. It has been a while since she heard from any of them and wondered if she just wasn't sent word due to the fact she was only a shadowed memory to Youko and no longer held much value in his eyes. She gave up on gaining any affection or even attention, she should have known he would eventually tire of her. He used to call her an 'enigma' but he must have solved her or something, like an overly done puzzle. She didn't value her life much either anymore, so she figured she might as well go do something useful and maybe receive something eventually in the end for everything even if its just peace in her death.

The trip was fast for it being such a far stretch from the hideout. She slowed the horse to a slow gallop while they sharpened there eyesight for the intruders, feeling a few in the area. She signaled the guards to take care of them while she headed to the location of a few more that held the captive children. She held the reign of an extra horse to help transport the children back to there villages safely.

Once there she did not bother to hide her self, she was afraid of nothing. The intruders turned out be a bunch of bandits that wished to best Youko and his men in everything. There a very jealous bunch, and were only real threat to Youko and his men. She wasn't too surprised that they would stoop to such levels, they were demon bandits after all and never showed much value to other life.

The leader smirked upon her arrival, not disappointed that Youko did not show, in fact he found it much better and quite easier to act out his other ideas to take a stab at him. He has had an undying lust for his woman and hates Youko for having her, he sniffed the air to confirm suspicions, he hasn't even bedded her much less come near her, he was not a dominant smell on her, just her intoxicating scent. She is a treasure to have but also one to polish and now its nothing for her although she has kept her beauty and looks the same as she did all those years ago that she mated with Youko.

Everything about her was the same minus the lack of happiness, her own natural shine gone, just a warrior woman, a beautiful woman that was used and played with then forgotten. It would never be understood how this magnificent creature could be forgotten, she was better than any vixen of any species in all the areas even the ones he could care less about. It was like Youko to steal something just so he can have it for himself, he wanted the thrill of obtaining and keeping it and once he got that he was done and it seemed she was no different, his own men and most trusted could not understand what went wrong, everyone was still very much hypnotized by her even though her shine is absent.

"What is your scheme this time? Forcing the Heads to bend to your will by keeping there children hostage?" She questioned, wanting to get straight to the point, not liking how thoughtful and serious he looked all the while looking at her as if he was connecting puzzle pieces.

"Kagome, you always have had a good head on your shoulders in situations such as this." He remarked, knowing full well it would irritate her just like he usually does. He grinned as her eyes narrowed slightly. He glanced at his men and signaled to attack.

She quickly dismounted her horse and took the defensive as she blocked there attacks and did her best to keep a watchful eye on the leader and the children. Soon she felt more auras nearing her battle and knew she was being completely surrounded. She used her power of the shadows to distract her current op-posers and quickly whistled to summon the horses and loaded up the children placing self made necklace around there necks infused with her priestess powers to protect them with a barrier sparking them all to life and surrounding the horses with barriers of there own. She yelled at them to make haste and go home.

Soon after she was entirely surrounded by many demons, about 20 to just her, all of them beings bandits she was certain. She bent down and touched her shadow and dragged out a black streak that formed into a whip in chain formation. The battle began as she slipped out her kunai and spikes hoping to damper things a bit and keeping them all more than an arms length away from her. She killed a few and was tiring a few out but knew they were tiring her much more than she them

Seeing that was still outnumber by more than a few and that the demons were of the strong type she she had to flee lest she gets captured or killed. After much time she able to get some lead way to make her escape was soon turning heel flying from branch to branch up in the trees manipulating the shadows to her advantage and sucking some of the forces up with the more demonic trees.

Youko noticed the unease with the plant life in his territory and was able to gather a battle was taking place. He also started question himself if something was missing. He turned to one of his head servants and inquired upon any reports made of any disturbances. The servant nodded and made it known that there is a full report written by a scout that came by during the meeting.

Youko scowled, wondering why he was not personally informed and looked for the letter and finally finding it in his personal study. Reading it his eyes tinted red slightly. Seeing that the problem was being taken care of by now he knew that they should be back soon. He was pissed that Kagome did not consult with him once again about leaving. It was becoming an annoyance and he wondered why he didn't notice that she left the grounds and questioned himself if he remembered her being at the meeting at all or any of the meals. Seeing Kuronue he questioned him instead, the bat demon answered all of them knowing everything she has recently attended.

Out of nowhere he heard a comment from a male demon that triggered his anger. He immediately held the demon by the neck off the ground and against the wall. "Care to repeat that again? My ears must have been deceiving me when I you commented on my lack of attention to my mate." He hissed.

The demon coward slightly before giving him a pointed look deciding not to back down. "Your ears have not deceived you. Its only a matter of time before she leaves or takes on a lover. Your the only one to bed her and as far as everyone has noticed, your bedding whores instead of your mate, the most desired female who had the most suitors in all the territories. Have you spoken to her or much less held a conversation with her in the past month or months. Most men want you dead now just to have a chance at being a suitor to her again. Are you happy to know your mate is the most desired treasure of bandits and lords alike yet you treat her just as that, a treasure, her chambers even being by your most treasured heists. You may be the greatest thief and once had stolen her heart, her virginity and tied her to your being as your mate but you will never deserve her. Her shine and happiness were also stolen as you steadily neglect her!" The man stopped his ranting and panted slightly having gotten caught up with being one of her suitors but having that stolen by Youko.

"Are you quite done yet!" He hissed and watched the demon gulp as he noticed the red coloring Youko's eyes. Kuronue though had saved him purposely.

"Youko! The guards are back..." Catching both of there attention and seeing that they wished for him to continue he took a deep breath as he glanced out the window towards the south before studying the reactions to the rest of his news. "Kagome is not among them and the children arrived at one of the villages upon Kagome's horse and the extra she brought along with her." If it was anyone else they wouldn't have seen it but being that he is the closest to Youko he could see the worry and guilt that he tried to cover up with a stoic facade.

He also was upset with Youko and didn't understand what turned his attention away from her. She didn't lose her figure, nor did her personality change much until it became forced and then a while after that nothing at all. Its like once Youko had her for good, he no longer cared and hearing the other demon speak his mind he hoped Youko got the message and if not, then hopefully his neglect of being a good mate to Kagome has now shown through to him with the news of her missing.

Youko soon made up his mind and headed south with Kuronue hot on his heels and Yomi instructed to watch over things. They sped at top speed to where the plants and the scout had located the disturbance. Hours later they arrived more than a day later since Kagome had originally left. He searched the ground and tracked down the camp of bandits not far from the battlefield where he found the facts of the battle, knowing full well that she went to the children and let them escape while she was outnumbered and fled being forced South and soon he found bandits hanging out of the shadows, some of the limbs missing entirely and a death tree soaked in blood.

After that a campfire and one of his competitors if he was to call him competition at all. The men were immediately on there guard defending the leader almost immediately, though majority were injured severely.

The leader stood with ease as he smirked. "You finally made it after almost a whole day after the beautiful Kagome came in your place to protect your territory and the children we held hostage. She fared well in the battle and fell into place quite nicely as it is that she was forced in the right direction for us and the wrong direction for you and her." He laughed with a knowing look in his eye

He could hear the feral growl rise from Youko and Kuronue. "If you want her and care for her so much then you should be able to eventually retrieve her but only if she is truly worth it to you that you would succeed and even she may come to realization that she could find a much better mate or lover and make it a point to stay out of your reach. Woman can be such feisty yet fragile creatures and I doubt anyone would disagree when I say she has been neglected far more than anyone of her status has ever been. If it all goes to plan she will be falling out of love for you unless she already has." He loved to toy with this kitsune and knew he deserved it. His men were in no shape to put up a good defense so after giving a secretive warning to his men he let loose his shock wave attack and proceeded to flee.

Youko was pissed to find that he had successfully fled and instead of hunting down the intruders he turned his attention to finding his mate, the one that everyone was determined to piss him off with. She is injured and missing and most likely drained of energy with both powers and all he knew is she headed South and her aura was not in the vicinity or in his territory. With a burst of increased anger and despair he sped off following the carnage and then doing his best to track her down with Kuronue following from behind.

Kagome had run miles south and out of the territory when she knew she had put more than enough distance between her and her pursuers to settle down and check her wounds. Her guard was up and her senses were going wild with danger. She ran straight into another trap in this swamp land. She put up a barrier as she jumped into a tree and made her self comfortable hoping that her barrier would hold long enough to gain new energy. She threw up her demonic barrier further out and then a pure barrier much closer to her and focused on taking a nap.

All through her nap demons attacked her barrier and it wasn't till the more persistent ones got through her first defense that she woke up and watched them get purified by the second defense. Her nap hardly restored any energy as it was depleted continually by the constant onslaught of demons. She stretched her senses and felt them out and it seemed that every demon in the vicinity was currently after her or staying near by. The majority of them lower class mindless demons just wanting a meal. Inside she began to wonder if anyone was coming to her rescue and began to sing as her eyes slightly watered with the lonely outcast feelings that she hid inside her so much of the time.

Evanescence Missing:  
Whispered:  
Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Whispered:  
Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something.......

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Whispered:  
Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.

FLASHBACK She remembered being at a ball that she had many suitors at. She barely had interest in any of them and remembered some of the handsome demons like a coyote demon, an ebony kitsune like her self, a falcon, some dog and wolf demons. There were many of them along with allies that decided to enjoy themselves. Next thing she remembers fleeing the building into the forest as it exploded in flames. She didn't remember the events leading up to the explosion but she remembered running and running, that was until she ran into the chest of a silver that appeared in her path of trouble. They both tumbled in a messy array of limbs, clothing and hair.

She attempted to disentangle herself from the kitsune. Instead of getting her self in a better situation she found her self bound together by roots and plant life. The kitsune got him self into a sitting position and began rubbing his jaw not paying her much mind since he had the plants hold her down.

"You sure can tackle a guy down when your being yet another shrilly wench wanting another round, well you wanting your first round with me." He looked over at the vixen knowing neither was the case but decided he wanted to push her buttons. He could see a wild look in her eyes like the untamed waters of the sea. He loved it, it showed she has had her fair share of battle experience and much knowledge on the hardships of staying alive. Most vixens were only good for bedding but she interested him in more than that. He planned to find a way to meet when he had seen her at the ball while he completed his job gathering a few rare jewels. He was happy to find her fleeing from it and being a kitsune he couldn't help but have some fun with the virgin.

"WHAT! I don't even know you! Hentai! Get your plants off me! I mean it I will purify you if you don't unbind me right now!" Her face flushed with anger she fumed at the damnable kitsune. Her anger spiked when he started scenting the air as she fumed even more.

She looked like she wanted to rip his head off. He was curious though, how could a demoness purify him when the vixen is obviously an ebony kitsune. He scented the air could feel a more dormant pure energy in her. That is until she tried to use her demonic power to get free and the pure energy started battling against it instead. 'Interesting', he thought. 'She has the power of a miko and yet she is a full blooded ebony kitsune.

"You sure can cause trouble for your self,...kit." He added to tease her a bit. He watched her bite and chew at the plants trying to get free. He chuckled and she glared hoping to burn a hole right through his arrogant head.  
End Flashback

She smiled a bit to her self remembering the first time they met. A bit of a coincidence she ended up mated to the greatest thief and he had silver hair, ears and tail! She grinned lightly reminiscing on the old days that happened so many years before. She hasn't even aged in her physical appearance but she knew it would be a few centuries until she did. She sighed as she took in her surroundings, remembering the song she just sang.

She felt so forgotten and alone she felt like she was deteriorating on the inside unsure of what to do next or even where to go. Does she want to go back to Youko even though he pays her no mind majority of the days. She couldn't bear it anymore, she broke down in a fit full of tears in the crook of the tree and soon fell into slumber, her energy depleting and her barriers breaking.

Youko and Kurnoue had searched for her an entire day before they sensed her weak aura off in the distance. If they didn't have all of there senses sharpened on her they would have missed it entirely. Feeling it wavering they quickened there pace and soon found a small blood trail that brought them to a swamp that was infested with demons. They found her lying in the crook of a tree barely holding up a barrier in her unconscious state. Youko and Kuronue set out destroying the demons that dare attempt to attack. They disposed of them as fast as they could while some were scared off. Soon he felt strong auras headed towards them and soon the remaining demons fled for there lives. They turned to face there possibly new opponents and found it to be the ruler of the territory.

"What are you doing so deep into my territory Youko?" He glared at Youko and Kuronue having been stolen from by them a number of times. He could sense the depleted aura of a female in the tree and assumed her to unconscious. Looking at Youko he seemed to be have a few rough days seeing that he seemed quite annoyed.

"Rescuing something that is mine." Holding his tongue, not wishing to tell him it was his neglected mate who went off fighting his battles and forced to flee into this territory, then rescued over two full days later. He watched his foe intently and worried slightly when it seemed he connected something and had a plan.

"Men, attack him. It is time for Youko Kurama to lose something of value for once." He chuckled seeing the slight narrowing of there eyes as they were attacked. Making sure they were distracted, he advanced towards Kagome. Upon reaching her he took in her condition and figured as much. Though her wounds barely bled her barrier was gone after just a slight burn and he then proceeded to pick her up and dodge Youko's whip. He grinned showing off his hostage.

"She looks so drained Youko, you shouldn't have her fighting your battles so often with such little aid, its no wonder why has yet stir even an ounce. Maybe I should find a way to ensure she gets more sleep than needed, although seeing how your her mate its not like you or her will miss much, you forgot her long enough that she ended up like this in the first place. She will be safe and sound in her eternal slumber where she will be free of the pain life had brought her. This should be quite merciful on her poor soul, not having to up to the reality of her mistake in choosing you as her mate." He smirked and flew up a good twenty feet. He gave a dismal look at the kitsune and bat demon before looking at his generals giving them the look that told them all they needed to know, distract them long enough and then return.

He flew through the skies back to his home feeling proud of him self and having Youko's beautiful mate in his arms. The vixen captures the hearts of many and even if Youko often forgets his mate majority of the time he knew the kitsune would come out of honor and the fact that would never allow anyone to take anything that his even if he stole it. Soon he will be rid of the kitsune and after some time he could woo Kagome into becoming his mate, until then he will ensure that she stays asleep and heals well. He will enjoy watching the kitsune meet his end and try to rescue his mate. He won't be happy to find her in a deep sleep that he cannot wake her from.

Youko and Kuronue had finally chased off all the demons and were left panting but Youko's anger was still present. He could list many reasons as to why he hates that demon that kidnapped her. He pondered his words and didn't know what to think or do,'It is time for Youko Kurama to lose something of value for once.' It echoed in his head and he could feel his stomach tighten. 'Maybe I should find a way to ensure she gets more sleep than needed, although seeing how your her mate its not like you or her will miss much, you forgot her long enough that she ended up like this in the first place. She will be safe and sound in her eternal slumber where she will be free of the pain life had brought her. This should be quite merciful on her poor soul, not having to wake up to the reality of her mistake in choosing you as her mate.' Youko felt an array of negative emotions over his failure to his mate and never realizing the circumstances to his actions.

He hopped up into a high branch of the tree and looked at the fortress in the distance that held his vixen, a vixen he never deserved in the first place but still got. His ears drooped slightly as he lowered his ahead, feeling ashamed of himself for a few moments before putting a steely glaze back on his face and decided he would wait and plan, recover his energy and strength because this time he had to retrieve what was his and not some surprize theft.

"Youko, maybe we should get the others? This time there expecting us." Kuronue said at last, settling himself on the opposite side of trunk from him. He also watched the fortress and buzzed through his memories of what he knows of it trying to come up with a plan of attack.

"No, we don't have the time to back track, two days have already been wasted, we don't have much time from the sounds of it." He did not know what kind of condition to expect her to be in but he feared the demon was going to kill her, wipe out her existance, make her unreachable to him.

"Master, the onna has stirred from her slumber." Reported the guard. After being dismissed he bowed and went back to his station outside her door. Going on full alert knowing she is the mate to the infamous kitsune thief.

Kagome drowsily awoke from her slumber remembering recent events and feeling her surroundings. She opened her eyes and focused, not feeling anyone within 10 feet of her. She sat up and looked at the room she was in before searching the surroundings outside the window directly to her right. She heard the shoji slide open and immediately looked at the demon that has entered the room. He is handsome, that much she was sure of. She studied his aura and any emotions that he displayed. He regarded her curiously before deciding to approach her. Kagome was certain she recognized him from somewhere. He looked to be a coyote demon with his sandy hair that had streaks of grays and browns in it. His yellow eyes cautious as they searched her, most likely to see if she would turn into a threat.

"Where am I, and am I allowed to leave on my own free will or am I being held captive as your prisoner?" She wanted to get straight to the point and gauge the situation she is in. She watched and listened as he chuckled the mirth spreading to his eyes.

"Lady Kagome, you are in no danger here but I cannot allow you to leave. Your mating with Youko has come to an end, he already knows your here and when he comes for you his reign as the greatest thief of all the realms will end and so will the bat Kuronue. I am certain it will be just the two of them as you see, they are in my territory already but there rescue effort was lengthened since I decided to intervene. He no longer deserves your affections or to have claim on you. Your hurt soul will soon rest easy in the peace that it deserves so rightfully." He then made to leave the room but turned around before exiting. "Do not fret over Youko no more. I can see by your actions you are still very much loyal to him but there is nothing you will be able to do to ensure he lives. Your meal is on the way." He then exited leaving her to her thoughts. He met with the servant that had her meal on his way and quickly slipped a drug into her soup and tea then left after insuring that it dissolved.

Kagome was unsure of what to think and currently stood at her window with the breeze flowing through her hair. She decided she might as well see if she can bathe for a little bit. Her energy was still being restored seeing how it spent some time repairing her wounds. She knew that she didn't have the energy strength to attempt an escape yet. Sensing the guard outside her door she opened the shoji.

"Sir, may I take a bath while I wait for my meal?" She questioned the guard.  
He studied her and found no lie as he checked her aura and searched her eyes. She looked as if she would fall back into slumber but could notice she was uneasy with physical state. He finally nodded and ushered her back into her room and led her to a hidden shoji door in the wall and slid it open to reveal her bathing.

"I will have a servant change your bedding and lay out fresh clothes for you. Do not fall asleep, I doubt you would want me to come in and check on you when your in a state of undress." He gave her a gentle smile then bowed and shut the door behind her. He turned back to the hallway and let the servant in with her meal and demanded fresh bedding and clothes be brought to her.

Youko did not want waste any more time. Tonight will be the night he retrieves his Kagome from the fortress in the distance. He nudged Kuronue awake and nodded in the direction of the fortress and began to feed on the plant life to cover there auras and scents. The sun was finishing its round through the sky when they arrived.

Torches were lit along the top of the walls to help see and guards were doubled at each post. The security was up but that didn't make much difference. He felt for the strongest auras and the aura of his mate. He sensed guards outside her room and the demon who captured her. His aura soon left to another part of the fortress.

Kagome felt so refreshed with taking a relaxing bath. She found her meal still hot sitting on a table near the window and a pristine white gown and slippers on her bed along with two white flower barrettes. She changed into the fresh clothes and did her hair then sat at the mirror where she found a collection of makeup and decided mascara and eyeliner would be all she needed if anything at all. Not being able so put off the aroma of food she sat down and ate the delicious meal while she watched the sunset.

Youko and Kuronue studied the area around her room and found her eating a meal dressed in a white simple but elegant gown. She didn't see them as she studied the scenery outside her window. Soon she began to yawn and cleaned up the area on table so it was less work for the servants and made to stand but tripped over her feet catching her self on the frame of the window. She looked to be having quite a struggle and soon she stumbled and tripped again but this time she hit the ground and struggled to get up but darkness slipped into her senses and the outside world was washed away in her slumber.

Youko gripped the branch hard as red flooded his vision seeing his mate struggle. He decided enough was enough as he pressed his palm to the trunk of the tree and pushed his youki into the plant life surrounding the castle. Soon the guards were being eliminated and swallowed into the darkness of the forest. Kuronue headed to the opposite side of the castle setting off the traps to create a distraction while Youko swept into her room through the open window. He felt the demons aura as he sped to her room. Youko had already gathered her discarded clothes weapons and gathered her up into his arms. The Lord of the territory appeared then and Youko dispensed a seed onto the floor. His eyes still glowed red as he smirked at the audacious demon.

"You did not truly think you could keep me from what is mine. You disappoint me, I thought I would have had more fun taking out all of those guards mounted at there posts. Kuronue easily got through the traps and then leaving my mate in a room with a window that was open no less. Pathetic. Enjoy the present I left on the floor for you. It has my own Youki infused with it so that enough should show important its is that you don't turn your back to it, much less take your eyes off of it." He chuckled and made to leave as he heard the seed bloom to life when his attempted to advance on him. He swiftly jumped into the foliage meeting up with Kuronue shortly after and leaving once again to head home.

On there way back he ensured that he took not of any change in Kagome but there was none. Her heart beat and she breathed but that was it, not a moan, a stir or even any movement at all. She was swallowed up in slumber the entire way home, she was like dead weight if it wasn't for her being light and alive. He sniffed her breath and scent many times trying to get whiff of whatever drug they had given her but it was odorless or she would not have trusted the food. After five days of being absent he returned and immediately had the attention of everyone in the compound.

Yomi approached him with his eyes studying there health and the sleeping vixen.  
"Tire her out on the journey back?" He inquired but he could not smell any sex upon them and did not see dirt on the bottom of her slippers. Confused and not smelling any illness he searched them for answers.

"They drugged her with a form of sleeping potion I have gathered so far. She has not stirred in the slightest the entire way." He continued to his chambers and proceeded to lay her down on his bed, Kuronue and Yomi still following.

"I take it that all we can do is hope she awakens while we gather information about the possible drugs out there. How was it dissolved into her system?" Yomi pushed wanting details to have an accurate picture of what happened to narrow down the possibilities. Kuronue explained what they had seen and shortly after Youko presented them her clothes. Puzzled they unwound them to find the tray of dishes that her meal was served on. They took the items and headed to the study leaving Youko to his thoughts as he lay next to her, holding her tight to him so if she did awaken, he would know and she wouldn't be able to escape without waking him. He realized how much he missed basking in her presence and thought back to find reason of him distancing himself from her.

Well I hope you guys like it so far! Its a bit different because its usually Sesshoumaru or one of the others causing her pain and kurama picking up the pieces so i figured we could do something different.. I will throw flashbacks into the next chapter a bit more but I want to keep everyone guessing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone, I was using Notepad on the last one. I don't blame you on wanting it spaced out more but that program was being difficult. I don't have Microsoft word on that one but thanks to my almost 2 year old daughter that tower isn't working. Idk what she did but I left the room with everything up and running in my account and when I got back everything but the tower was running and I could not get it to even try and turn on so I hooked up a different tower. I'm working on all the stories as much as possible with this set back. I know I was working on one of the stories in Notepad but my memory fails to inform me which one it was and what I had typed. Hope you like this next chapter! I have a few surprises in the future! I just can't reveal any of it till later cuz I feel like leaving you guys lost for a bit as throw all of this in. Want to keep you all on your toes!

Youko woke up and took in his surroundings before looking for his mate who he found still in his embrace and no sign of any improvements in her condition. He sighed running a clawed hand through his hair as he tried to gather his composure. Getting up he set about getting freshened up and then deciding at the last minute to scoop up Kagome as he searched for Yomi and Kuronue.

Soon he found himself placing Kagome on some pillows and blankets in his study as he waited for Yomi and Kuronue to stop conversing. He felt like snapping at them as his irritable mood started to make a head but he figured it would be highly disrespectful since it looked as if they stayed up looking for answers while he went to bed.

After another few minutes Kuronue looked his way with a grin on his face. "Youko! I think we narrowed it down! Come here and see!" Looking very enthusiastic he looked like he might explode with the newfound energy.

Youko having new hope used his demon speed to get over there and look at the elimination and the leftovers and when he looked at the tallied up number of what was left he burst! "186! You call that narrowing it down! I thought it would be like 3 or even 10! Not over a hundred!" He panted lightly looking very much the part of an aggravated and stressed kitsune.

They all looked at Kagome and studied her form for few seconds before noticing her ears twitched slightly. They gathered around her and Kuronue came up with an idea and out nowhere he started coming up with different obnoxious sounding instruments blaring them all around her. The most that happened was her ears trying to shield the noises made, wishing to protect the eardrums. Kuronue sighed and gave up before noticing Yomi at the door grabbing a tray of food from a servant.

"Great! Food! How did you know I was getting hungry?" Kuronue smiled at Yomi who gave him a glare before deciding to fill them in.

Yomi sat down with the food next to Kagome's head while propping her up against his chest. He grabbed the broth and brought it to her lips watching her nose twitch but nothing else. He opened her mouth slightly and began to carefully pour the broth down her throat.

"Write down anything she does, we want to continue to make progress in finding a solution with this matter." Yomi never took his eyes off his task as he set about getting nutrients in her while studying for any other facial movement. "It seems only her instincts are acting out to keep her alive, nothing beyond that has seemed to affect her."

Youko was writing down a history of everything that has happened starting right from the beginning and doing well with not missing any details. He began going through eliminating the numbers wishing for the solution. His kitsune nature soon kicked in as he continued to try and solve the puzzle that surrounded his mate's condition. It wasn't until a servant came in hours later with a meal for him did he realize that Yomi and Kuronue were headed to retire to there rooms.

The guys worked endlessly for days trying to narrow down the possibilities but they had hit a brick wall. Youko grew irritable, snapping at everyone and often time slaughtering trespassing demons instead of letting his plants take care of them. One day he ran back to the fortress to find the coyote demon who had done this to her. He raised hell all over the demon's territory but did not find him, it seemed that he had gone away. Pissed off he planted a few Death Trees in hopes of grating on the others nerves.

Day by day he threatened and interrogated any demons he felt might know the antidote to the drug. He even tried cleansing her entire system and she didn't tweak one bit. Servants cowered before him even more so as he went around the castle growling majority of the time, other times fight his beast as his eyes would bleed red. One day though, a messenger boy showed up from a secluded village on his territory. The boy did his best to not cower before him. He stood up straight and looked him in the eyes and then bowed low and respectfully before talking.

"Youko-sama, I have come regarding Kagome-sama's predicament. A passing traveler had come through my village speaking of a witch doctor that could cure and find an antidote to any illness or potion. The man spoke with a great respect for the witch doctor. He said the witch doctor could be found in the deserted plains of the Shika (deer). I do not know of this mans creditability, Sir, I just wish to bring any help possible to Kagome-sama."

Youko stared down at the young yamaneko (Iriomote wildcat). The boy seemed familiar to him. Most likely one of his more regular messengers. "Is that all then?"

"To my knowledge. I heard rumor of a new demon clan in the area of the plains but it could be just a rumor."

"You may rest up and eat if you like before returning to your village." He didn't wait for a response. He turned on heel and swiftly left the yamaneko. He had felt his mood lighten considerably with the other possible solution. He noted that the boy had received far better treatment than the others but he knew it was because this messenger had brought him another possible solution and not a problem in the territory as the rest had.

He informed Kuronue and Yomi of the new find and began reading recent reports on that area but did not find much of anything, considering its outside his territory by far. Checking on Kagome he combed his fingers through her hair. He scooped her up and continued outside, deciding to sit at the top of one of his taller trees in the area. He watched the critters go about there day and studied his land. He watched as the wind drifted through the leaves and played with his and Kagome's hair.

He sat there the rest of the afternoon, watching the sun go through its cycle and the two moons come out. The gentle breeze drifted through again at the last of the sun's rays descended over the horizon. Getting up he headed to the hot springs with fresh clothing. He enjoyed holding his beautiful vixen in the calm soothing waters. He washed her of any grime, wanting to be sure she would be clean just like she preferred. Resting his eyes as he cradled her to him, he fell into a light slumber.

The serenity of seeing the pair so tranquil and relaxed in the springs would be a rare sight to see. No one dare disturb Youko when he was finally calmed down again. Waking up a while later, he stretched lightly and searched there surroundings. Finding nothing peculiar he began to get out of the hot spring. Gently laying Kagome on a boulder he grabbed the towels and dried themselves. Expertly putting on the fresh clothing for resting in, he picked up Kagome and there discarded clothing and towels, then continued back inside, anticipating some much needed rest.

Chapter 3 is coming immediately! So please wait and give me 20 min and I will have that finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Youko and Kuronue set out alone to find this Witch Doctor. They found it slightly disturbing that they seemed to be under attack more often lately than normal. They rarely were ever attacked before but now it was more constant. By noon they stopped at a river, aggravated and on guard as they cleansed themselves of the blood that had gathered on the, creating an unbearable stench.

Setting out once again they decided to travel through the higher branches, hoping to outsmart most of the demons that were after them. Succeeding in that endeavor they continued with far less disturbance, passing through the different territories. Youko did not welcome the scent of who's territory he had entered. Remembering this demon had pursued Kagome far longer than any other demon.

Trying to rush through Okami territory before he could be scented by the, brash, Prince. Soon he could see a whirlwind forming in the distance, headed to cut him off. Taking to the ground, they paused just as Kouga did. The Okami Prince must have also gotten wind of there relationship decrease, if his angry glare was anything to go by. Youko appeared unmoved by the display, even though his guilt was bubbling back up.

"Give me one reason as to why I should let you continue on unscathed or even alive for that matter!" He growled. Though brash he still was, he could now back it up with power and some wisdom after the harsh years of continual battle. He still wasn't as powerful as Youko but could hold his own alright.

Eyes narrowed distastefully, he pictured himself shredding Kouga to pieces. If only he could, but if he were to gain Kagome's favor then he shouldn't start fights or kill an ally, or 'friend', he thought, even more distastefully. Either way, killing or harming the Okami Prince was out of the question. "I need not answer you."

A growl ripped through Kouga's chest. "Alright you fucking prick! I should have prevented your courting to Kagome. I should kill you where you stand for hurting her far worse than dog breath!" Preparing to fight he went on guard as an irritable Kuronue stepped forward.

"We have no quarrel with you, Kouga. Let us pass before our patience treads any lower." He knew Kouga was only defending Kagome's honor, but he could care less when they had little to no idea if they had to worry over the time. Some sleeping potions become permanent if waited on too long to be given a antidote.

"You have some nerve coming here. I demand you release Kagome from her union with you. She deserves to find happiness, not be tied to a selfish bunch of demons." Flexing his claws at them. He wanted nothing more than to shed there blood. He was aiming to do so until a flurry of leaves appeared and brought Ayame's scent with it.

"Kouga! Cut it out!" A pissed off Ayame stood there, fist on her hip and her foot impatiently tapped the ground. "They have enough to worry about, stalling them will only prolong Kagome's condition."

Kouga looked sharply at her with a demanding gaze. "Condition? What condition?" He growled out, getting angrier by the second at hearing something more had happened to her.

Ayame's eyes widened. 'Oh no, he didn't know.' She took a breath and look at him seriously. "Let them go and I will explain it all."

"No. I want to hear what these two fuck ups, especially that damned kitsune has done to her." He cracked his knuckles, anxious to spill there blood. Almost as much as he wanted to shed Naraku's in the past.

"Try to be reasonable Kouga. Kagome is ill and there trying hard to find a antidote. I know it doesn't feel right for Youko to go unpunished but there her best shot. Allow them passage for now." She spoke, hoping to reason with him.

Kouga didn't want to let the kitsune off so easy but if it was in Kagome's best interest then he decided he wouldn't stand in there way for now. He stepped back but glared at them all the same. Once out of his vision he looked at Ayame.

She sighed and retold what she had found out. Kouga was quite displeased but nonetheless didn't take chase after hearing the disturbing info. He followed Ayame and kept his thoughts to him self as he thought it all out.

Youko and Kuronue carried on and was soon out of Kouga's territory. Battling demons as they sprinted across the land with the sun quickly descending, showing the near end of yet another day. They soon came upon the deserted plains of the Shika (deer). Remembering the rumor, Youko looked across the wide open land trying to determine if its been frequented. They felt on edge the second the stepped onto the plains. They stepped cautiously, feeling like there being watched at every angle.

Soon the quiet rustling of far off brush was distinct as they payed careful attention to where they were. It felt like there was more than just these demons attempting an ambush, something else was there hidden underneath, unsure if it was planning an attack of its own.

A couple dozen areas in the waist high brush had begun to move, this time for an attack. Youko quickly brought out his whip, and Kuronue his scythe. Tall grass and demon parts began to fly as they killed there ambushers skillfully. Macaques demons (Japanese monkey) were swarming them from all sides.

They sprang up like weeds, a constant annoyance as they continued. Swirling there weapons around, slashing them in the numbers, they couldn't help but feel a bit more on edge. Something didn't feel right. Just then the ground rumbled and the monkey fled. Soon a giant worm, identified as a Mongolian death worm shot out and began attacking the fleeing monkeys. Youko and Kuronue stood perfectly still.

As the death worm slaughtered the monkeys, Kuronue quickly grabbed Youko and took to the air, flying high into the sky to ensure there safety. "Well that was unexpected. I'm assuming that is why the Shika left these plains." Kuronue spoke, still eying the acid spitting worm. They continued past the plains and soon came to a home built into the hill side.

They landed outside and abruptly knocked on the door only for to open before they could. They found an old man with ancient looking markings covering his skin and home. "You have arrived. I have been expecting you."

They narrowed there eyes at what they assumed to be the Witch Doctor. "Kagome spoke to me. We have our ways of communicating. It was quite the dilemma she spoke of. I believe it went something like this.-"

**I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
He said that ....**

(Chorus:)  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice  
And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice  
He said to ...

(Repeat Chorus)

Now, you've been keeping love from me  
Just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out and found myself  
A guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart

My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  
Oh, Baby ....

(Repeat Chorus)  


Youko and Kuronue stood there quietly and couldn't find anything to say. There mouths went slightly slack and there eyebrows twitched a bit. The Witch Doctor knocked them both in the head with his cane and soon received two glares.

"We are not here to joke around old man. If you communicated with Kagome and knew we would be coming then you should know why were here. Give us our answers and cut it with this extra foolishness." Youko hissed.

"Oh well, it was worth a try. The song has such a catchy tune. Very well.. go back and bring me Kagome. I will fix up a few antidotes to try on her. Now hurry, run along, I don't have all day now!" The old man pushed them out of his home.

Glaring at the door they turned and left, going high speed, avoiding the deserted plains and going straight to the hide out. They made it the at day break. Everyone was tired. Yomi reported attacks from the various demon clans in the area. Youko spent the morning feeding his plants youki and creating more deadly plants.

With that taken care of, they got prepared to depart once again, this time with Kagome. Racing back through, avoiding certain areas, they finally made it during the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was able to make contact with her, in her dreams. I want to inform you before we go any further that she does not wish to awaken. She feels her usefulness has expired and would rather remain as she is." The Witch Doctor said as he took note of the identifiable anger burning in their eyes.

"We will continue and disregard that." Youko replied.

Kuronue shook his head slightly as he looked at his partner and the unconscious vixen. He noticed the very day that she moved out of the room they shared and Youko demanded that she took the one next to his personal treasures. That day had been a breaking point for Kagome and the day that Youko began to pay little attention to her, more like a lot less than the little he did.

He himself felt disgusted in his friends actions and it had also strained their friendship due to the arguments he would have with Youko. Frankly he felt that Youko should let her go her own way although he himself would miss her but it is not health for her to stay while Youko continued to screw other females.

It seemed to get worse every time he went back to ignoring her presence. This has happened other times or even the first time he accompanied another female for sexual activities. He had tried to wash it off but Kagome already knew, and bit back the tears.

After a month they got in a big argument when she started listing off every other female he has bedded . She became disgusted and refused to bed with him anymore and threatened to leave. His demon blood rose up and he bound her in their bedroom and chewed her out for not being a submissive mate.

Usually he never got involved with their arguments but he later tried to knock some sense into the fox but he refused to listen to reason. Several months later when she tried to return to their shared chambers, he had been rutting with another female. It was at that point that she refused to even touch the bed and moved all of her things herself to the room that Youko had already prepared which hurt her even more that he had set her up to walk in on him rutting with another.

Their children remained oblivious to the going-on and that is why when it first started they had mutually agreed to remove the kids from the situation so they wouldn't have to suffer.

Kuronue had never known Youko to be so cruel after being a great mate for many years. He had already been a few years since she left his bed to her own and never once was she unfaithful or even attempted. Neither did she bed with Youko. It was during all of this that she stopped standing next to him in meetings, deciding to remain behind him in the shadows, still listening attentively. It also is what signaled the beginning of rumors and suspicions.

Now Youko is back to acting like he is a good mate but he is certain its already too late for him since he is certain Kagome will leave him for good, uncaring of the mating mark that ties her to him. He is certain its through the mark that she feels every time that he is unfaithful. Their is one thing that he knows for certain, when the time is right, she will return to Ningenkai and live with her human family and go back to as 'normal' a life that she can get. He has officially decided he will no longer stop her from leaving, just make sure he says farewell until he hopefully sees or hears from her again.

He watched as the Witch Doctor would try different things and slowly she would begin to stir but he could tell she is fighting it. She wished to remain in asleep and not wake up to the nightmare her life has become. Youko looked like he is restraining him self from shaking her awake but after a look of disapproval that he shot at him, Youko instead went to looking like a child that broke its favorite toy.

Again he decided to ask Youko these questions. "Why do you even make her stay with you? You should have realized that she is not just a jewel but a living being that only wished to be cherished yet you knowingly harm her and yet now you taking away the rest she requested after you had been unfaithful to her for the last few years. You could show her some respect or an act of kindness after all the degrading she has received due to your treacherous crimes against your mating."

He waited for a answer as Youko glared at him. "She is mine and I can do what I want." The same answer every time.

Kuronue sighed as he watched the Witch Doctor work on waking Kagome and as she fought back, trying to stay in her dreams and the blissful black. He lightly smiled as her nose scrunched up cutely. She obviously gained her sense of smell and then soon enough her eyes started to open as she scowled, obviously upset that no one let her have her wish to stay as she was.

When they focused and she scanned the people in the room. The second her eyes had caught a glimpse of Youko, she masked all feelings and became indifferent. She had long since cut Youko off from knowing what she is feeling or thinking, she had given up entirely on their relationship and often left when in distress.

Kuronue had become her best friend and the one to store her most precious secrets and feelings. He is content with the fact that she would trust him more than her own mate, she doesn't even trust him with her life or the lives of their kits. If it wasn't for the lack of romance between her self and Kuronue, people would have though that he had become her new mate. If it wasn't for the fact that Youko got to her first, he would have soaked in joy to have her as his own mate.

Although the relationship remained platonic, they both knew the other secretly desired the other but due to Youko and the consequences he would serve, they never took it a step further, deciding to take what little they had.

He watched Youko hold a hand out for her to take to help her up. Kagome didn't even give him any acknowledgment of him or his outstretched hand and stood on her own, completely ignoring him in favor of turning away. An obvious statement of him being dismissed and unworthy of her attention while she gave a light smile to the Witch Doctor who returned it with understanding as they gave each other a light bow.

She turned around and headed out to the door after secretly giving Kuronue a sad smile as he showed his hidden desire to her behind Youko's back. Youko had been too busy paying the Witch Doctor and never noticed the looks they had given one another. He then walked out the door with Kuronue following a few paces behind so he can watch what happens.

Youko had stupidly attempted to stop Kagome and reached a hand out towards her but before it even landed she swirled around and bared her fangs at him snarling. Youko stubbornly refused to back off and tried to assert his dominance over her by growling at her to submit. Her growl strengthened into a threat she is willing to back up if he decided to test her patience. Not hearing anything more than a angry growl she swiftly pivoted on her heal and changed to her fox form with 7 tails then melted into the shadows.

Kuronue shook his head disapprovingly before he jumped into the sky and began to fly home, not having any desire to stay by his partner any longer or answer any stupid questions. He arrived home at the same time as Kagome, both leaving Youko miles behind, most likely scaring up the wildlife. He approached her and wrapped his arms her and let the embrace rid her of her anger as her shoulders slumped.

He gave her a ghost of kiss on her forehead, not wanting to push his luck and have the mating mark send a signal of her being unfaithful. He could hear her soft mumbles as she thought of her unjust life. They soon separated and walked inside next to each other. They found Youko's men eating in the commons while a few of them had women hanging off their arms.

"I suggest everyone avoids Youko for a while or risk losing a few limbs or your life. He will be in a most fowl mood." They all nodded and scattered, sending a thankful look towards them as they went. Kagome and Kuronue made plans to go to the library and read after she is able to change into some other clothes.

Youko returned to a silent castle, not finding anyone on his path of travel as they had all went outside to the opposite side of the castle but two. The two occupants that remained inside he could see laying across the scattered pillows as they both silently read their separate books. Kuronue gave him a brief glance of acknowledgment while Kagome completely ignored him.

Even though they didn't lay on the same pillows or even next to each other with Kagome's back to the door as she lay sprawled out on her stomach, Kuronue 5ft in front of her in the same position but facing him. He watched her tail sway in content as she enjoyed the book she read, with one last glance back at the duo he left angrier than before.

'Not only does my mate snarl and bare her teeth as she had decided that I can no longer touch her in any way but she goes back to the castle and makes plans with Kuronue who accepts when he is supposed to be listening to me rant and answering my questions. I can't even be rightfully mad at him since he keeps a friendly distance with her!' He paced in his study until he jumped out the window and stalked off to the woods to dispel his anger.

He returned the next day alone but hiding his anger as he ventured around the castle. He still itched for a fight or some type of relief but everyone avoided him. Walking along a female came of a room trying to balance a tray as she closed the door. As he began to pass by her, his presence startled her causing a few drips of liquid to go flying that ended up landing on his clothing.

Quickly turning to scowl and reprimand the female his narrowed eyes landed on her submissive, frightened form as he raised hi claw hand. Not hearing the opening of a nearby door a slight breeze went by and he found Kagome glaring as she held his wrist, burning it lightly with her purifying powers as she growled and flashed her fangs in threat.

She could feel Youko's aura coming down the hall outside of the room she is in but knew he could not feel her hidden presence. Hearing a female maid step out into the hall she knew only trouble would come with Youko so angry. She stepped out in time to notice the stains on his outfit and the maid shaking in fear as Youko raised his hand to harm her. She quickly placed herself in front of the maid as she held his wrist, digging her claws into it and sending a small amount of energy to slowly purify it until he backs off.

"You will refrain from harming the females while I am around or I will purify you on the spot." She hissed, meeting his eyes in a glare all the while still growling.

CLIFF!

HAHA! I been doing that a lot with my stories!


	5. Chapter 5

I agree with Tempest 78 lol she is a ball of fire! I am not sure where this story is going but I have a small idea.

Youko gave her one last glare and felt her release his arm as she then turned and grabbed the tray from the maid with her left hand and put her right arm around her shoulders and escorted her away, softly reassuring the female that she isn't in any trouble or danger anymore. He could hear her ask the female to join her for a relaxing dip in the hot springs.

Kagome continued to walk with the maid Anya and started a gentle conversation with her as they dropped off the tray and then brought her with her to the hot springs saying to the girl she never has a female around to talk to with all these men and the ones that bed Youko.

After a while the girl relaxed and they happily chatted as they left their burdens for another time as they enjoyed soaking in the hot water as it soothed their muscles. Once they were done they played with each others hair. Kagome's end result turned out to be a French braid and she gave Anya a bun with the ends of the hair formed into tiny braids.

The next day she invited all of the female servants with her for a soak in the hot springs but sat closest to Anya. They let the males go after them and once again they did the others hair, the other females joined in too. Kagome could care less about Youko at this point and is happy to have the female company. It became a part of the schedule as they would all soak in the springs every night telling stories or interesting things that happened through out their daily activities.

Youko soon recovered from his anger although it took a few more days to do so. He learned to just forget the fact that he even has a mate until he feels like confronting her again. For now he would rather get back to business and go bug the surrounding lords and see if they have gained anything interesting among their treasures.

Kuronue balanced himself between Youko and Kagome, never speaking about one with the other. He began going on raids with Youko and Yomi to help pass time while he continued to read in the library with Kagome.

A month went by without incident between Youko and Kagome. Youko and Kuronue had been ambushed a few times by demons wishing to have Kagome for their own. That would be the only time he would acknowledge his mate just so he can rub it in the faces of other demons who desire her. It became a game to him and he soon found it to be a good stress relief.

Kagome would tend to everyone but Youko's wounds, she want to even waste her breathe on him so she ignored him entirely and never referred to him in any conversations. Life continued like this for several months. One of the main reasons she stayed is because she is waiting to return to the human realm and live the life of an ordinary girl. She still had a little over a century to go until she can return. She started to make plans to leave and travel to see all of her kits and spend lots of time with them and inform them of where she plans to go in the future.

Kuronue began to spend even more time with her so he has more memories to reflect on until he can see her again. One thing he noticed is that Kagome is right, her mating mark is fading. She has been slowly purifying it away, little by little every day, weakening its pull to Youko. Youko, as it is, hardly ever paid any attention to it since he never felt anything from it, it was just there. It had been a couple years or more since he last felt anything from it, now it just seemed like a scar from distant past.

The night finally came when Kagome would leave. She met Kuronue in the forest and shared a long good bye with him as they embraced each other. She promised to come by from time to time and let him know her plans of seeing her children and roughing it for the next century. After a few minutes they finally pulled from their embrace and Kagome walked off into the darkness with her all of things minus anything Youko had given her. She left all of that in her room.

He watched her form slip into the darkness and then fade into the shadows, knowing she will never return to the fortress again. He would have to go search out the different kits in order to see her and make sure she is doing okay. He also wanted to make sure she always had money and other goods so she can buy anything she might need. He felt his heart crack a little bit as he stood out in the forest staring at where he had last seen her.

He couldn't make himself leave, it was well past sunrise when he finally left and had swallowed his grief enough to go through the day like normal. Everyone but Youko knew she left and had received a farewell from her. Youko remained oblivious and never noticed the well hidden grief of their mistresses secret departure.

A few stormy days went by as it projected the grief they dare not show because none of them wanted to go back their promise to let her departure remain secret until Youko finds out for himself. Youko found himself in a meeting with a few of the headsmen of different villages.

"I think I would like to hear Kagome-sama's opinion on this matter Youko-sama. I mean no disrespect but she had helped us with similar issues in the past." He bowed to him.

"I am sure she can put in her own opinion if she has any. This is an open discussion after all." He replied.

"Uhh Youko-sama, she isn't here and she wasn't at the last discussions either." As he gestured to her empty spot behind Youko.

"Sir she hasn't been at any of the meetings that I have been to in over a month." Another informed him.

Youko looked behind himself and found her spot empty and her scent gone. He looked at one of his men and signaled for him to go get her. The demon acted like he was searching and came back. "She is nowhere on the premises."

Yomi smirked as he watched Youko get irritated. He found it funny that everyone knew more about Kagome than her own mate, the king of thieves.

"Then get me Kuronue, the damn bat should at least be here." He growled.

Kuronue returned with the demon and acted like he had no idea as to why Youko needed him. "Something you need Youko?"

"I need you to go get Kagome and bring her here." He looked at his partner expectantly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Kagome is not on your territory." Kuronue studied the flash of rage in his partner's eyes.

"What!" His outburst had been unexpected since he normally is calm and collected.

"Your mating mark has faded a lot. She began purifying her mark slowly, day by day since you woke her up at the Witch Doctors. She left you and her title over a month ago with instructions to let you figure it out for your self." He contained his smirk. He may be Youko's best friend but he still could not understand how Youko could be so inattentive to his mate.

Youko left the meeting and with the help of Yomi, Kuronue took over and tried his best to think of what Kagome would say to answer their problems. Youko had disappeared for an entire week and found truth in what Kuronue had said. Kagome has been gone for a long time and he once again failed to notice her departure just like the last one nearly got her killed or in an endless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sry it took so long but a song gave me this inspiration.

Here is the long awaited chapter.

Chapter 6

She lay there, her life's blood pumping out of her with the beat of her heart. Neither holy nor demonic powers could heal her close due to the spear sticking out of her chest cavity. A wound like this would normally be nothing for her due to her blood but the demon that had her this wound had left alive, satisfied that she would not be able to save herself.

Her quiet whimpers went unheard by even her self as she lay there speared into a thick tree, unmoving as she watched the demon disappear, probably never to return or even once look back on the miserable fate they had given her. Such a slow, suffering death is usually for those they truly hated but this demon must be different than the rest. She couldn't even remember _why_ they had even been fighting at all and wondered if she had done something horrible, but thinking back to what little she could remember of her life, she couldn't remember doing any acts that were without being provoked or the person being deserving of it.

The weather couldn't affect her mind, she couldn't feel the cold gusts of wind as she hung suspended from the spear that has impaled her. The unscented poison having made fast work with rendering her body useless, and then she wondered. Even if the spear hadn't been coated in that poison, would she still be here, since to the position, she is certain it had to have done some amount of damage to her spine, if not severing it completely.

Her body had begun to heal itself around the wound. She would have laughed at the irony of that if she could move her mouth but seeing as how she could only manage pained whimpers and eye movement, it would be a miracle if she lived to talk again. She didn't honestly want to live, knowing that she is most definitely paralyzed and left for dead. Even her mating mark would not be of any use. It would take a few days for it beat the purification it had gone through and she hoped by then that she would be dead.

The mating mark. Her mate. The mate she had left a long time ago, unsure of how long it has been but not really caring. She knew though that he had pissed off many. Maybe that demon knew that she is _his_ mate, even though she was certain that most knew about her leaving him. She almost wished to see her mate, if only to know that he might give her a quick death. That would only depend on if he could be moved by the pathetic scene she made. She remembered her mate too could be cruel. Perhaps that demon had been sent by her mate to kill her and make her suffer.

Now that is a thought that needs more to chew on.

Thinking back, she remembered hearing that he done this to Yomi. Had sent a hunter to kill Yomi for him but the hunter only succeeded in rendering him blind. She had come across Yomi on her travels and tried to heal his sight but could only tell him it will take much more time. Encouraging him to depend on his other senses and not stress his eyes before they could heal, should they ever fully heal at all.

She remembered having several children. Spending time visiting them all for a month at a time. She focused on remembering each of their unique looks and personalities. A mother could never forget her own child for long. The connection she had with each of her children ran deep, deeper than their connection with their father. She could only be glad that neither of them are in the area to witness her lame body. Once more she has been too weak to save her self. Her sleeping death would have been better than this. If only that Lord would show up and take mercy on her once more.

She went back to the topic of the possibility that her mate would come upon her. She figured that even if he had nothing to do with the attack, he wouldn't help due the disgrace. If anything he would probably scoff at her with his cold eyes and walk away, leaving her to her fate. She could even imagine the scene.

He would show up on the other side of the clearing and stride over to her in his pristine clothing. Studying her with his cold, calculating eyes, never letting a thought be made known to him as he took in her situation. By no doubt he would have already have had his mind made up before he even found her. More than likely he would first think of the position the spear is in accordance with her spine. Then his gaze leveled with her sapphire eyes, his message would pass through to her with that gaze. It would tell her how much of a disgrace as a mate she had been and that her situation is deserved if she can't get out on her own. But he would know that she could only remove her self from this situation by waiting to die so her soul and spirit could be released.

After that he would swiftly turn around and walk away, erasing her from his mind and most likely sending her to the back of his mind, a forgotten memory until someone brought her name up, her maybe even when he would be in contact with their children, but it would be doubtful he would ever willingly think of her outside of those situations after he announces her death.

She wondered how long it would be till he found himself a new mate. Perhaps he already had a female on the side, waiting till the day she died so he could be released from her and can mark the other. That made her think of Kuronue. She had never seen him again since she left. Always at the right place at the wrong time when it came to them. That, or Youko would be with him and she would be unable to approach him.

She could sense several demons in the area but none dared to approach her. Knowing that she had been poisoned and it would affect them too. Not even the animals would come after her. The poison had become traceable after it had entered her blood stream, warning off all other creatures of it's presence. It insured she would die slowly. She assumed it would be of system failure from malnutrition or dehydration. She had no idea how long she could go without food but she knew dehydration would catch up to her first and that would most likely be her end.

Her aura spoke of her situation, spoke of her slow death, and kept everything away, leaving her alone in this misery. She wondered what picture she even made, or if she even looked sickly. She wished that something would happen to end this continual silence. She knew that should her mate look for her, he would find her aura through the plants first.

Clouds rolled by as a bat demon and a fox demon lay on their backs in the meadow, relaxing as they devoured their separate thoughts, unwilling to disturb the peace. Quiet has surrounded them for months outside of seeing the children. But when it is just the two of them, silence prevailed. Both always searching for the same person but never once really discussing it. Words didn't need to be exchanged, the knowledge is already known without it.

It had in fact been for than several months, it has already been a few years since she left him. Keeping a constant block on the mating mark, never succeeding in destroying it fully. They both guessed she constantly lived in the shadows, keeping the plants from detecting her most of the time. An odd sensation came from his neck and without much thought he rubbed it. That action occurred a few more times when Kuronue took notice to it.

The mating mark had become more pronounce. Not much but just barely. Almost enough for him to try and sense his mate. Instead he sat up and concentrated his hand on the ground, communicating with the plants. His mate could no longer hold up her powers in remaining hidden, that, or she is letting them find her. Without much more thought about it, he left running in the direction his plants pulled him to.


End file.
